User talk:Kellychocolate
Archived Talk 2013 ~ July 2013 Hello! Just wanted to let you know that I've added the cover of Ooishi's single Two. :) Selyann (talk) 16:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Thank You :) ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Fan Disc Episodes I found this: http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=BCBA-4263. No idea what you would call it. And Be a Rival or Friend was released in 2013. There's no summary though. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, this is a Fan Disc, but however it has no extra episode attached to it. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:29, January 2, 2014 (UTC) New Wiki Wordmark Hi, I'm JD25 from the Iron Knight WIki, a wiki affiliated with yours. Therefore I would like to inform you that our wiki has a new wormark so you can change it. Thanks for your time. JD25 (talk) 01:50, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hey. Could you add Category:Templates and Category:Main Page templates (in the semi-quare brackets) to the Latest Chapter template? You have use the source tab. Trying to get all the templates onto the templates category. So we admins can take turns in managing them. Chinkycandie (talk) 07:30, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Done ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Affiliation Hello! I've agreed to affiliate Soul Eater Wikai with this wikia! I've already added your wordmark! In return, I show you the Soul Eater's Wikia mark! It's right here! Thank you! Alright Thank You! ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 23:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Lyrics A suggestion/question. Should we tag the lyrics pages that are complete/incomplete? So we know which ones still need working on. Chinkycandie (talk) 06:21, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, It might be useful ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:23, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Question now is what sort of tag/category we should use. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:52, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Instead of a category can't we put templates on top of the page. Ones that don't use much space and also have a category attached to the template. In other words just put the template in and the page will automatically categorize it into complete or incomplete. For incomplete we can use Lacking Information or just use the Article Stub. For complete ones I don't think we should put anything down since its automatic that most articles are almost full of information. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 15:13, April 20, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good. At least the articles are all we know/mentioned. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:51, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Since you're better at making templates than the other admins, could you make a stub template exclusively for lyrics? Say something like "The lyrics are incomplete" and mention somewhere we add Kanji, Romaji, and English. Chinkycandie (talk) 08:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, give me a few days. ♥KellyChocolate♥ (talk) 21:23, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Now that the lyrics pages have been tagged incomplete, that's all I've been working on XD Mainly looking for romaji and english lyrics though. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:28, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Affiliations Hi, I'm from the Ouran Highschool Host Club Wiki. We would like to affiliate with you guys. Please contact me ASAP! 22:14, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Updates I updated the news section. I archived all the June ones. There's only one for July so far but it'll do. I was going to update the lastest chapter as well but I'm going to wait until its translated into English rather than have the Chinese scans. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Help! XD I'm trying to make a template called Template:Username. What it does is I wanted to put it onto the Welcome section of the homepage so that every registered user will have their account name. So it will be like "Welcome KellyChocolate". Like that. Except I've only got it to Anonymous User. Could you see if there's anything you could do? Make it more welcoming XD Chinkycandie (talk) 05:26, July 2, 2014 (UTC) For the user name problem you will have to use a MAGIC WORD. They are installed along with templates in the media wiki. I'll try to figure it out. ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 20:53, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Hey. Cool of you to use the quote for Atobe. I just wanted to let you know, we'll quote a character when they have a favourite quote. When they don't have a favourite quote, write something they've said in the manga, that's nice. Not cool to quote something cruel on someone's page :P I've quoted a nice quote from Byodoin and Oni. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:08, July 5, 2014 (UTC) New Template Hey I made a new template called 5000. If you made more than 5000 edits on the wiki you can use it. I also made one for admin too. Those tag things XD Chinkycandie (talk) 09:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Warning Just thought I'd mention that I'm going to start making album lyrics pages. So you might see a long list of new pages created. All with Lacking Lyrics, unless they're in English. All of Ryoma's albums have been completed. Chinkycandie (talk) 04:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. We can add new lyrics to the pages when we find them. ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 13:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I'm the main admin over at the Yowamushi Pedal wiki and I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in affiliating? Mochisandwich (talk) 19:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for accepting my request! I'm excited about affiliating with other sports manga wikis because I love the genre ahaha Mochisandwich (talk) 22:31, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Me too! Especially all the shounen-ai mixed in it. ✤Kelly ✣ chocolate ✤ 00:05, August 21, 2014 (UTC) More Templates Hey, just letting you know, I've been working on navigation templates for music pages. So you'll see a list of edits by me, just implementing them. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, do you think it would be a good idea to have a youtube video or a music player on the homepage? Such as Kakumei e no Prelude. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Locking Pages Hey, I've locked the high traffic pages to admin only edits. Horrible coding (they put info/photos in the wrong places/repeats), spam, trolls, are the primary reasons. Any page with more than 150 edits I'd consider high traffic. Also, I think it'll be a good idea to lock pages when they are complete. For example, the lyrics pages when they have Kanji, Romaji, and English lyrics. So no trolls can go on deleting the content. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. The new editing feature is pretty complex to use so most users are messing up if they don't go to the source. ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 18:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) That is also true. Its nice of others to make edits but they're still messing up the page. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:32, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Manga Volumes Hey So i looked at the manga columes. Theres a mass of coding issues there and I was wondering if it was necesarry. It didn't look like it was actually. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't really thinks it's on the top of the wiki's priorities, but go ahead. Cleaner code will benefit us in the future at least. ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 21:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I think cleaning code makes it look neater and easier to read in source mode :P Chinkycandie (talk) 23:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Requests I went on two other wikias and requested affiliation but mentioned you're in charge of that. Thought I'd let you know XD Chinkycandie (talk) 10:31, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Wich wikis were they? Because I have to get the wordmarks up too. ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 17:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hetalia Archives and Shineki no Kyojin Chinkycandie (talk) 23:30, December 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hetalia Affiliation Hello! One of your fellow administrators contacted me in regards to affiliation. Even as the owner of the shadow wiki, I was not aware we were doing affiliations (unfortunately). However, as they're already done.... I have see no reason why not to affiliate. Take care, and hope to hear from you soon. WonderfulAsia (talk) 14:20, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Missing Banner Hey. Just noticed the banner is missing. Hmmm. Not sure what happened. And the transparent PoT logo too (although it's time we used the NPoT logo). Chinkycandie (talk) 00:34, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Character Subpages So Airgrimes agreed we should do character subpages for techniques and maybe other sections with huge blocks of text. I looked around other wikias and they don't really give a detailed desciption on how to do one. Would you know? Chinkycandie (talk) 02:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Never mind. Figured it out. Pretty simple really. Chinkycandie (talk) 03:17, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Prince of tennis French Hello , I take care of the French wiki Prince of tennis, I wanted to know if you could put links of the French page to your page, if you do not mind you ;) Thanks Izaya (talk) 18:02, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Update Hey. Are you still contributing to the wikia? Haven't seen you around lately. Since there has been slow on updates, I've been working on NPoT Chapters. Half way through them. Since no one is helping out, I thought maybe you or someone else could do PoT Chapters, since that has started but no where near complete. I am still updating the music page whenever there is a new release but since that's slow...chapters need the most work right now. Really behind. I don't know where Airgrimes and Shikikira disappeared to... Chinkycandie (talk) 09:25, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I am. But I will be mostly active during the summer. I'm actually in exam week right now so by the middle of June I shall be more active. I'll start finishing the episodes and chapters as soon as I can. I apologize for not being active recently; I've been having to do some other work. Thank you for checking though. ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 20:49, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Request for Affliation Hello. I am one of the admin of Baby Steps wiki and we would like to affiliate with this wiki. :) Hope that it will be fine. :3 Here's the wordmark. Thanks. :D Chixm8 (talk) 15:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) More Affiliations Hey. So there are 2 more affiliations, the Dutch and Japanese PoT wikias. *ja:テニスの王子様ウィキ *nl:Prince of Tennis wiki ZI don't know where to find them though. But an international translatore asked me to add them in, but you're in change of that XD Chinkycandie (talk) 13:03, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Mkay, I'll get to it asap ✤KELLY ✣ CHOCOLATE ✤ 01:01, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello ! I would like to request an affiliation between the Prince of Tennis Wiki and the Big Windup! Wiki . If you are interested, here is the wordmark. Thank you for your time regardless ! YumekoChanny (talk) 16:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for leaving a message in my profile. Do you have any other social media accounts where I can message you and maybe ask questions and some advices with regards to the wikia community. I'm really innocent about these things haha. Leave me a message if you read this, thank you very much! Killuaxzoldyck (talk) 02:13, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I am one of the admin of • Diamond no Ace wiki• and we would love to affiliate with this wiki. :) If you're interested here's the wordmark. Thank you! (Diamondine)(talk)